


【TSN/DE】逃离拉斯维加斯

by WinkyY



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkyY/pseuds/WinkyY
Summary: 他们开始在一场雨中。一场倾盆而下的雨，密集地砸在各色的伞面上，喋喋不休地念起一封情书。年轻人裹在黑色的风衣里更显得纤瘦，在人群之外驻足回首的片刻，Daniel决定为他停下这一场雨，没有人能够拒绝魔法的魅力。他露出笑容，眉眼间都洋溢着喜悦，魔术师牵起他的手，又环住那一窄腰，他们跌进水中，又融化在水中，像一次叛逃，离开喧闹的城市，逃出充满各色善与恶的世界。
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas/Eduardo Saverin, Lex Luthor/Eduardo Saverin, Mark Zuckerberg/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 11





	【TSN/DE】逃离拉斯维加斯

**Author's Note:**

> *女（hei）王（hua）花  
> *有莱花ME提及  
> **警告真的有意义！！！请做好准备再继续往下翻

一场纵情欢愉的背后往往隐藏着阴谋。

01.

他们开始在一场雨中。一场倾盆而下的雨，密集地砸在各色的伞面上，喋喋不休地念起一封情书。年轻人裹在黑色的风衣里更显得纤瘦，在人群之外驻足回首的片刻，Daniel决定为他停下这一场雨，没有人能够拒绝魔法的魅力。他露出笑容，眉眼间都洋溢着喜悦，魔术师牵起他的手，又环住那一窄腰，他们跌进水中，又融化在水中，像一次叛逃，离开喧闹的城市，逃出充满各色善与恶的世界。  
Daniel撞进去，男孩完美地容纳下他的每一寸，于是魔术师再不吝啬亲吻，衔住丰满的唇瓣，牙齿轻轻磨蹭，惹来对方咕哝出几声甜腻的反抗，听上去更像是邀请——谁都不会对送到嘴边的糖果说不。于是他将这只迷濛的小鹿拆吃入腹，那双暖棕色眼睛的注视之下，他忍不住开口，“Bambi，我可以吗？”  
小鹿恼羞成怒，对着他肩膀咬回去，不痛不痒，惹得Daniel发笑。魔术师没有急着继续动作，压在男孩身上，视线描摹着这副柔和的面容，等待着一个首肯，很快对方挪开眼神，爱神的注目，总会诱人沦陷。他，没有反驳对方的称呼，反而抬起腿勾在Daniel膝窝，脚跟轻轻磨蹭，随即点点头。  
“Knock knock”，自以为是的魔术师狡黠地冲着对方眨眨眼，再一次坠入欲望海洋之中，他的小动物食髓知味，下面那张小嘴喂不饱似的叫嚣着更多。温热的甬道包裹着Daniel的性器，Bambi先生学会了摆弄腰肢，淌着水给自己做足了准备，倒像是天生便适合挨操，那副样子完美地满足了某位控制狂的欲望，他换了个姿势，让小鹿在床上跪趴好，准备让自己硬的发疼的老二重回温柔乡。  
这一次乖巧的孩子却开始哭闹，Bambi摇着头说着不要，他的不配合令魔术师紧皱眉头，阴茎在臀缝间胡乱蹭着，Daniel故作凶恶地欺身向前凑在男孩耳边，他才该是一场缠绵的主宰，游戏进程由他掌控。“听我的，宝贝，别乱动。”  
然而爱神向来温柔，他一手禁锢着对方的腰，另一只手捏上那圆润的臀瓣，不轻不重拍上一下，才慢悠悠寻到通往秘密花园的入口。“乱动你会痛的——我可舍不得你真的流眼泪。别让自己受伤，我的Bambi，你才能收获快乐。”  
他向来喜欢探索幽径。  
小鹿开始啜泣，每顶弄一次都呜咽出声，然而他还是舍不得那根肉棒，屁股夹得紧紧的，倒比自己所表现出的诚实得多，Daniel抽出肉棒时，还能带出些液体，连臀瓣都沾得湿润，惹得魔术师发笑。“你明明很喜欢。”他重新将阴茎顶进去，打开神秘的开关，小鹿的声音变了调子，滋了蜜酿成了酒，惹得人心里又醉又甜。魔术师的唇在男孩背上留下专属印记，“我说过能让你很舒服。”他的手伸向前捏住Bambi的下巴，微微侧过他的头，却望进一双含着泪的眸。  
“让我看着你——”  
小动物也学会念起魔咒，令魔术师不禁愣神片刻，叫Bambi得了空子，讨好地垂头含住他指尖，含糊不清哼几声，“我想看着你的脸，”他可怜巴巴的样子没人能不心软，向来体贴的一夜恋人也不例外。他善解人意，如对方所愿将小鹿抱起放在自己身前，等待着又一场旖旎的梦境来临。  
果然，他发现的男孩，正如本人那般，给人带来无限的惊喜。  
Bambi的动作还略显生涩，潮红的脸是诱人犯罪的苹果，Daniel却给予了他无限的耐心。他看着对方分开两条颀长的腿，跨在魔术师两侧，那双手一看就没干过什么粗糙的事情，正引导着火热的性器干着自己。他缓缓坐下去，仰起头，最脆弱的，白嫩的，脖颈下流动着生命，将全部都暴露给Daniel——给予了所有信任。  
这极大的取悦了魔术师，蒙蔽了透彻的双目，真相被掩盖在情潮里，颠倒猎人与猎物的身份，不知谁落入谁的陷阱之中。

02.

结束在拉斯维加斯的又一场表演时，Daniel无所事事地把玩着手中的扑克，催眠师在他身旁坐下时丝毫没遮掩自己的笑声，挑挑眉毛扶正自己的帽子开口：“让我来猜猜我们本世纪最伟大的魔术师在想什么？小鹿？对，小鹿，我猜跟迪士尼的那只小可爱有关系，Mr.Bambi——就是他了。我们的老板今天怎么没有来亲自接人呢？”  
一连串的调侃让Daniel忍不住翻个白眼，他倦于再同Merritt辩论什么，自顾歪在椅子上思考。现在这四个队友全是托了这位老板的福——四骑士——听起来还令人觉得可笑。  
起初他以为自己遇到了涉世未深的小王子，他却用无辜的外表欺骗世人，心甘情愿在他脚下俯首称臣。于是他一跃成王，落座于至高无上的宝座，富有野心的计谋全部暴露——原来他是那寂寞的皇后，空房守了许久，觊觎着陛下的财产与光荣，想要全部收入囊中。聪明的人总会不吝啬自己任何的长处，他用最肤浅却最有利的手段，拴住了骑士的忠贞。  
关于Eduardo Saverin的过去，Daniel从不过问，也无需多问。一场惊世的亿万官司和一段广为人知却让大家闭口不谈的秘密情事，也曾成为硅谷与华尔街闲暇时打趣的谈资。  
“你用六亿美金买不来一个CEO，却可以获得一个完美的情人。”  
然而Eduardo或者是那位年少有为的卷毛CEO，都不曾承认。  
这与我无关，魔术师总这样想，他们不过开始于一个谎言，在那之后便各取所需，等价交换，谁对谁都不曾亏欠。好在Eduardo在床上的时候是个足够乖巧的床伴，对于魔术师的花样也心甘情愿，有时Daniel还会感叹最优秀的婊子也不过如此。他喜欢蒙上那双鹿眼，或者从后面进入，他不知晓透过相似的面容，Eduardo看到的到底是谁，而对于一个控制狂来说，这个认知令他万分的不爽，所以他总喜欢在操这个拥有着天使面孔的小恶魔时，听着对方带着哭腔叫着“Danny”，他知道渍了毒的匕首就藏在Bambi的怀里，随时随地都可能没入他的心脏，取他性命，简直太过容易。于是他将每一次性爱都作为最后一次那般，野兽的末日狂欢，然而他对于Eduardo的粗暴背后总有着温柔——小Saverin不喜欢拒绝温柔。  
偶尔Daniel也会思考，他明明生长在那样充满阳光的地方，越过大西洋的温暖但是有些过于热情的风，总能够吹走一切烦恼忧愁，他总能听说大学时候尚且稚嫩的Eduardo就像一杯热可可，他的眼睛里总是盛满笑意的，待人温和，与他所知的那个完全不同。姓Saverin的小老板被人戏称是最像老Saverin的一个，手段狠辣，毫不留情，他总是那副表情，淡淡的，轻飘飘的，好似对一切都漠不关心，生命正从这具年轻的身体里流逝，死气沉沉的，仿佛他的世界没有颜色。  
于是在那第一眼，这个不会打伞的青年，似乎卷着所有的孤独与不幸，鬼魂一般游荡在世间，Daniel决定为他停下这场雨。  
“Stop。”  
他也停住了一个人的脚步，信任与谎言就藏进了深夜里，藏进了酒精，藏在生与死的交界。那一个对视，便挑起一场战争，在一举一动，一个微笑，在亲吻中，在爱欲纵横里，肌肤相碰，猛烈有亲密的撞击时，也不知道谁先藏进了一份真心。  
于是爱引发了嫉妒，点燃了导火索，就算扼住天鹅的喉咙时，也不肯用力，又不肯松手，仿佛这样便能将一切掌握在手中。“Dudu，看清楚操你的人是谁——”他忍不住这样讲，“你在Zuckerberg床上也会自己扭着屁股求操吗？”  
一意孤行的人，往往没有回头路可走。  
而就算是魔术师，也没办法让时间倒流。

03.

所以便是这样的情景了。  
魔术师的手臂被皮质的带子束在座椅把手上，脚腕也被捆在一起，腰间与胸前的两条更是将他整个人禁锢在椅子上，被一把银色的小锁拴住。这不是什么令人称奇的魔术，精致的钥匙就缀在那斑驳红痕之间——Eduardo的胸口。Daniel视线锁定在那一片自己留下的印记上，看着身体的主人自己抬起手，指尖在乳晕上打转，他的胸部本身就更柔软些，尚未发育的少女一般，Daniel过往曾咬着那两颗略显饱满的樱桃开玩笑，戏称自己在给小处女做性爱指导，此刻看来，他的小处女已经青出于蓝而胜于蓝了。  
小鹿就这样玩弄着自己，动作娴熟做足了功课。乳头涨红着诱人来啃上一口，被夹在两指之间，他捏起又松开，小豆子明显地挺立起来。一同给予反应的还有那根阴茎，从修整干净的耻毛间抬了头。于是他又用另一只手握住，从根部到顶端缓缓撸动起来。  
Daniel这才知道，他的宝贝有多么记仇，又多么能报复。  
他就这么被“迟到”的小老板从回酒店的半路截下，带去属于Saverin的套房，华尔街的金贵不紧不慢将他绑在椅子上，又一件一件将读书与他的Prada战衣一件一件剥下，只留下敞开的白衬衫，随后自若地跪在床上——正对着Daniel的方向，足够保证他能将一切纳入眼中。  
绝妙的性爱表演，就这样拉开帷幕，开启盛宴。  
Eduardo身子轻轻一仰，双腿分开来，将身下风景全然展露。漂亮的洞口依旧像从未开垦过的样子，泛着淡淡的粉红色。他显然已经将自己准备好，拉着小嘴吐露出来的那一小节线，便将颗跳蛋扯出，于是里面也一览无余，吞吐着正期盼着更多，而Eduardo只是将泛着水光的器物按在自己的乳粒上，震动着留下一小片水光。  
他又将两指含起，舌尖不遗余力绕着指尖打转，弄得手指抽出时带出条银丝，松松落在下颌上。随后这两根手指被送进后穴，模仿着交合动作抽插起来。室内除了依旧令人动容产生欲望的呻吟外，Eduardo操自己时的水声似乎被放大，清晰地响在Daniel耳畔，他早就硬的发疼。他的小鹿在床上向来是娇嫩的花朵，娇气的要命，比起王子倒更像个公主，每一次的新花样都能让他面红耳赤，害羞且敏感，总能更有趣，这陌生的一面，倒更让人觉得不可思议。  
Daniel知道，他的Dudu就是个巨大的惊喜，他怎么能不用更大的惊喜作为回报，让他的小老板更快乐？  
魔术师有他的魔法，那一把锁，几道皮带，可不能将奇迹束缚。于是Daniel轻巧除却全身束缚，拉开裤链等候。Eduardo看到了也不着急，似乎一开始也没打算真能让控制狂先生乖乖就擒。于是他干脆重新将他的小玩具塞进去，欢快地走到Daniel面前，含下已经在内裤上留下情欲已然按捺不住的证据的龟头，嘴巴被撑开的鼓鼓囊囊，小鹿眨眨眼睛，舔弄起他最喜欢的棒棒糖。他的舌尖绕着马眼打转，把不争气溢出来那些液体统统纳入口中。随后他围绕着柱身亲吻，Daniel格外喜欢弄得不堪的两瓣唇贴在略微显得狰狞的性器上，又用鼻尖蹭蹭嗅嗅，颇有些等不及。  
“我以为这是个惩罚？”魔术师轻笑，将他所渴望的一切都给予，肉棒全送进他嘴里，惹得小鹿呜咽不停，然而他喜欢这个，主动探探头巴不得含得更深，浑身上下淫靡的气息又更胜几分。Daniel从来舍不得，此刻却伸手按着他化身婊子的王子的后脑，把自己送得更深。Eduardo的喉咙发紧，眼中分泌出生理性的泪，他又赶紧抽出，把他的乖孩子抱在腿上。小鹿睫毛都被打湿，伸手揽住床伴的肩膀。  
“不——”Eduardo的声音依旧软糯，“这是个讨好，Danny。”  
他轻笑，一如穿着衣服时那般骄傲，满眼都是算计，似乎已将情欲抽离，任由Daniel顶着那枚跳蛋操进来，将奇妙的难以言喻的快感撞进身体里，那是狐狸得逞的喜悦，掌控了全局。他主动献上贞洁，用自己作为诱饵，与势均力敌的骑士交换一个吻。  
“我需要你帮我做件事。”他听话的任由魔术师将自己的手束缚在身后，拖着屁股被人抱起，两条腿自然而然地缠紧Daniel的身体，喘息间提出自己的要求。  
“Mark也是这样强奸我的。”他语调开始变得委屈，埋首在对方的颈窝里，微微颤抖着，想起了不堪的回忆，“他抢走了我的一切，Danny。”Eduardo感受到体内的动作停歇了半刻，于是他捧着这张几乎同那位前合伙人同样的脸，几近虔诚的亲吻，“你却将我拉出深渊，走向光明。”  
他抵上魔术师的额头，阖上眼眸，命令化身为令人服从的咒语，恶魔开始清唱。  
“帮我毁了Mark。”他讲，“是时候让他付出代价了。”

04.

金发的男人哼着不知名的曲调，庆贺他的小小鸟已经成长。他让他的男孩坐在桌子上，分开光裸的双腿，看着对方被堵住欲望发泄的出口，可怜的小Dudu硬挺着高高翘起，他的孩子乐在其中，努力撑开穴口，露出饲主塞进去的如同卵般的小珠。男孩面上浮着一层粉红，迷离却快乐，蛋形的小玩具落在桌面滚落，被男人伸手接住。他将满是爱液的东西送到男孩唇边，看着他听话地把自己屁股里的水舔干净。被塞进马眼的金属棍依照一早被设定好的那般释放出轻微的电流，惹得男孩颤抖，身子软得几乎坐不住。  
“谈了那么久恋爱，你真的让Mark操过你吗，我的小荡妇？”男人重新将珠子推入，看着他的孩子懂事地依旧保持着姿势坐好，蜷缩的脚尖却不能欺骗任何人，小家伙就算没有射精也偷偷高潮了。他决定放男孩一马，毕竟这次他做的不错。而男孩只是一笑，眨眨眼睛思考片刻，“您说过我应该善于发挥自己的优点不是吗？”  
“那我等着你的好消息，宝贝，你的骑士们，一定能帮你好好完成任务。”

05.

而有些人不知道，一份真心换来的，便是一份毕生难忘的欺骗，一份刻骨铭心的谎言，一场无法逃离的，藏着真心的梦。

Fin.


End file.
